Tripartite Love
by assassi
Summary: Sasuke knew he didn't deserve them. But he was grateful he had them/ SasuNaruSaku family fic. Yaoi/Het/Threesome. Fluff/Angst/Family/Romance
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

**A.N.** Please do take a note that this story is linked with **Talk to me** and mostly – with its second **sequel** (which I will publish separately some time around the middle of this story) and begins around the time Rikka is four years old BUT Iruka is still NOT expecting the baby. The sequel to **Talk to me** and this story will begin to develop at the same time when this story is around its middle, in which time I will begin posting the sequel chapters – you will be told when to start reading the KakaIru sequel and this SasuNaruSaku story simultaneously.

**Timeline:** this story happens AFTER the Akatsuki attack and after Madara and Sasuke attack Konoha, right after it has been somewhat rebuilt. Sasuke is now back and the story begins with him waking up at the hospital, after he had confronted Naruto. ALSO! By this time** they are 18 years old!**

Chapter 1 - Awakening

Somewhere in the back of his mind Uchiha Sasuke knew there had been a major combat. And had the distinct feeling he had behaved like an idiot.

"_You stupid asshole!..."_

Yeah, someone called him that…. Image, he needed an image to go with that voice he somehow knew was important to him, precious to him…

Ah. Yeah, here we go…

Blond messy hair… big, impossibly blue eyes… crying… the boy's whole frame was shaking above him, straddling him… only it wasn't a boy's frame now, but rather a young man's…

"_You bastard!"_

Punch.

"_You were like a brother to me!"_

Punch. Why wasn't he responding to the dobe, beating the life outta him? Oh, yes, he _couldn't_… dobe had taken care of that… he could only lie there, watching that beautiful, crying face…

Wait, beautiful?

"_My best friend!"_

Punch.

"_And then my body just **had** **to** desire you as well!"_

Punch. This wasn't just Naruto's punishment over him, Sasuke knew then. That was Naruto's break down….

"_You were my everything! EVERYTHING!.!.!". A heartbreaking cry… "You stupid teme, I loved you… I… I **love** you…"_

Sasuke opened his eyes.

"_Oh, shit, motherfu…"_

Yeah, dobe had taken it all on him…

Through the pain, Sasuke tried to see where he was. White ceiling, white walls, white curtains, white bed. Hospital. … Damn.

He tilted his head just a little. On the bed next to him a blond man was sleeping, all bandaged, wounds in different stages of healing could be seen on his toned body. Between the two beds, exactly in the middle, a chair was placed, a pink-haired young woman sitting on it, dozing off.

Even feeling like his whole body had been crushed to pieces and then badly put back together, even after the nightmare (the one just now or the one that had been going for years on?), Sasuke smiled.

He was home.

**A.N.** Hope you got an idea (though it would get much more interesting). Review and share an opinion.


	2. Chapter 2 Changes

**A.N.** Erm... do try a bit more with reviewing, huh, guys? Come on, I even made it juicy this time ^^

Chapter 2 – Changes

When Sasuke opened his eyes again he was alone – both Sakura and Naruto were gone, the bed next to his own was empty. Forgetting his pain, he jumped from the bed and almost ran in the hallway. After him he heard a nurse yelling, sounding terrified.

"Uchiha san! Why are you up!.? You must rest! Your wounds…."

"Where is he?", Sasuke groaned.

"Excuse me?"

"Where is Naruto?.!"

"Oh… Uzumaki san just left. With his regenerative powers, his wounds… but YOU must rest!..."

Sasuke stopped listening. Uzumaki _san_…?

Leaving the nurse to her blathering he strode off, looking for a certain loudmouth.

And what was it with this hospital?.! Endless hallways, as if they were made especially for people to lose themselves there. Was it a hospital or a labyrinth?.!

He finally reached the reception. And saw him. And yet… not really him.

The man, standing proudly there, was tall and really handsome. His big blue eyes were crystal clear and looked at him without hesitation, holding Sasuke's stare. He was wearing a robe, red with black flames, and what looked like the hugest scroll Sasuke had ever seen. The man crossed his arms over his toned chest and stared back with a serious expression.

This… was not Uzumaki Naruto Sasuke had left four years ago. He was not the stupidly grinning fool, the loudmouth, the troublemaker. He wasn't wearing the vest, but Sasuke knew he was at least jounin level now, if not ANBU. That man was not the naïve brat Sasuke knew. He was a responsible Leaf nin. Uzumaki _san_.

Sasuke forced himself to smirk.

"So… you chased me all over the world and you're leaving me in the hospital?", he asked.

Naruto _smirked_ too, averting his eyes. "I am healed, teme. You are not. And… while I was… "chasing you all over the word", I realized I had to live for myself sometimes. To own a life that is not only devoted to you…."

Uchiha Sasuke was left speechless. What the…? Was that really…. Naruto talking?

"What happened to you…?", he whispered, not even realizing he had said it out loud.

Naruto smiled lopsidedly. "You happened to me. Life happened to me. We cannot remain children for long, Sasuke. Life doesn't let us…"

"Naru-… Oh." The girl, who had just barged in, stopped mid-step and stared at Sasuke as well.

She had changed too. She wasn't looking at him with the fool's adoration. Her green eyes were actually… wary.

Her body was lean and taller too and her hair was longer. She still wore a skirt, short enough to show her nice long legs. But her eyes were guarded when she simply nodded, saying "Sasuke.."

He nodded in response.

"I think you should rest still. They are only letting out Naruto today. … That's why I came", she explained, now turning towards the blond man. "My shift starts after an hour or so. Do you want us to go get some tea or…?"

"Yeah…", Naruto only nodded too, first to her, then to Sasuke. He then walked towards the door.

„You should rest some more, Sasuke", Sakura said calmly, eerily calmly compared to her hysterical "Sasuke kuuuun"-s he could still remember. She then walked off too, joining Naruto.

But Sasuke could still hear them.

"Are you ok?", Sakura asked, sounding worried.

"They did officially discharge me, Sakura…"

"That wasn't what I asked."

"… I'm ok."

So… was that only a pose then, Sasuke wondered. And if so… why? Was Naruto punishing him, acting all cool? Or was he really… hurt that much…

* * *

><p>Well… some things never changed, Sasuke guessed watching the lanky silver headed jounin, resting under the tree in the schoolyard, reading a porn book. In the schoolyard. Sasuke shook his head.<p>

"Don't you have some better place to read that shit?", Sasuke asked, walking closer to his ex sensei.

"Good day to you too, Sasuke", Kakashi muttered, flipping another page.

Not asking for permission, Sasuke sat next to him.

Silence.

"Just ask", Kakashi offered.

"What happened while I was… gone?"

Kakashi snorted. "You want me to sum up four years? Well, Izumo and Kotetsu married, Iruka and…"

"Kakashi", a pointed look. "With Naruto."

Kakashi sighed. "Can't you guess? He went training, out of the village for three years. He left all his friends to go become a better ninja, to chase after you and finally get you back…", Kakashi's stare was accusing.

And for some reason Sasuke couldn't look up into that lone eye. He kept watching the ground.

"He had to put up with his sensei's death then; the guy who had become like a grandfather to him. He had to fight back the fox's chakra, getting stronger. He had to go, alone, against the strongest amongst Akatsuki. And before you ask where I was, so he was alone, I was kinda… dead back then. And Sakura had to save half of the village with her healing abilities. All of his friends fought, but he had it the worst."

"Who…?"

"He faced Pein."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Pein?.! That was… Only Madara was worst! And they had fought him together…

"There's more. After Danzou died and Tsunade woke up from her coma, she appointed Naruto as the next Hokage. She is tutoring him now."

A small smirk-like smile appeared on Sasuke's lips. So, the dobe's dream will come true.

"So… don't screw things up, Sasuke."

He finally looked up only to be met with his sensei's ice-cold gaze.

"Because this time _I will stop you_."

Awkward silence stretched between them again until finally the bell rang and Kakashi immediately looked at the school's entrance door. "Saved by the bell", Sasuke couldn't help but thinking when just then something nearly impossible happened – Umino Iruka, the Umino-Iruka-his-ex-sensei, walked out, came closer, slipped a hand, with a ring on _that_ finger, in Kakashi's hand and leaned to kiss mask covered lips.

WHAT THE…?.!

Kakashi smiled into the kiss, then they both stepped back to look at each other lovingly, before Kakashi looked back at a shocked Sasuke.

"If you had let me finish I would have told you. This is Hatake Iruka, my husband. We are married and have an adopted daughter, who, if you hurt, I will kill you slowly.", Kakashi said, smiling his crescent eye smile.

Iruka chuckled a bit, shaking his head, then bowed a little to Sasuke and tugged Kakashi's arm, leading him home.

Well… it appeared that some things did change, Sasuke thought.

* * *

><p>The door slammed shut behind them but they never ceased their activities. Their kiss deepened; her fingers buried deeper in his hair and her legs tightened around him; he didn't stop walking towards the bed – he had waited enough and now he <em>needed<em> this.

He threw her on the bed, not that gently, and crawled above her like the wild animal that hid inside him. Hands were discarding clothes quickly, not minding if a button was accidentally torn or if a nail left a pink mark on pale skin.

***Censored part, involving Naruto and Sakura making love; Sakura's first time. Full chapter - at AdultFanFiction. More info - in my profile here***

* * *

><p>Sakura looked a bit surprised when Naruto laid next to her and gathered her in his strong warm embrace. She snuggled almost shyly and he couldn't bite back his words.<p>

"Did you really think I was such a bastard to leave right after it's over?"

She was silent for a while. He was thinking she wouldn't answer and his heart was beginning to ache when she finally whispered "I knew it was what you needed. Sex. I-I just… didn't hope for more."

His brow furrowed. "What I needed?"

"Well, all men need it."

"That wasn't what you meant."

Wow. Sometimes even she forgot how much he had grown up.

She coughed awkwardly. "A-after Sasuke came back… you've been so…frustrated… I knew it was a matter of time before you found out training didn't help you and… you had to seek for something… else… to bring you release."

Silence.

"Is that what you think this was, Sakura? Barely a way for me to release tension?"

More silence. He rose on an elbow to look down on her.

"You think I see you merely as a tool?"

She averted her eyes. "I… know it is him you wanted, but… since you couldn't have him…"

"Sakura!"

He sounded so heartbroken that she turned around to look at him. He looked stricken.

"You are not his replacement. You hear me?.! You. Are not. His replacement!", he almost yelled, grabbing her and crushing her in his embrace.

She said nothing.

**A.N.** Reviews are, like always, greatly appreciated ;)


	3. Chapter 3 But I love you too

**IMPORTANT A.N. !** First: for those who wanted some SasuNaru action – here ya go, yaoi pervs XD. **BUT!** Please do take a note that this will be a **FAMILY** fic, as in they (Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke) will eventually end up together, **the **_**three**_** of them.** Ok?, so don't ask that I leave Naruto with Sasuke only. Sakura has her role here too and for once in a SasuNaru story will NOT be the bitch! Deal with it.

And review? Pleeeease? :)

Chapter 3 – But I love you too

People were avoiding him. Women and men and even small children. He couldn't really blame them. He guessed even the kids were told stories about his betrayal.

Sasuke sat on the pier by the lake he used to go to as a child when he wanted to be left alone by the crowds, by the hysterical girls, by all the expectations people had on him as the last Uchiha. He went there to drown in his sorrow and anger, to wish his parents were alive and Itachi was dead…

How much things had changed…

Now he stood there, wishing he had known then what he knew now. Wishing Itachi was alive and hating himself that he was the cause that his brother had sacrificed himself for. He felt unworthy and hated by all, including himself. Why had he come back again?

Ah, right. The dobe.

He remembered sitting on the same pier as a child, again. He remembered turning around and seeing the blonde menace staring at him. Not with some high expectations, or adoration, or even hatred. He had stared with understanding. And then he had grinned widely, friendly, and he wasn't "the blond menace" anymore, but Naruto…

Sasuke felt like being watched again. In some mock retrospection of what had taken place right here on this place all those years ago, of what he had just remembered, he turned around. And saw him.

He wasn't that naïve boy anymore. His eyes were guarded, hinting about all he had suffered through to be there in that moment. Kami, he was gorgeous. Sasuke was well aware of his sexuality, perfectly well knowing he was attracted to both men and women. But the dobe didn't fit any category. He was something else. Something, that didn't belong there. Something ethereal.

Sasuke was once again reminded how unworthy and tainted he was. He was not allowed to taint the future Hokage. But damn, he wanted to… again proving how lowly he was…

Naruto came down the small hill and sat next to him on the pier, staring into the water. He said nothing, but his emotions were there, on that so very emotional face. Confused, lost…

"What…", Sasuke began but was interrupted by a quiet voice.

"I slept with Sakura."

Sasuke felt like someone hit him. Some wild, possessive beast inside him roared. Someone had taken his Naruto before him!

"You and half the town, I suppose…", he snorted bitterly, trying to hide his hurt.

The air around them heated, charged with chakra. Sasuke's eyes widened – what could only be a fox tail was waving threateningly behind Naruto, whose body was shaking with barely contained anger. For a second Sasuke wondered why wasn't he drowning in the lake by now, or in a puddle of blood on this very pier. And then it hit him.

Control.

The dobe _had_ really changed.

The tail dissipated and Naruto gritted "She was pure."

"_Unlike you",_ was left behind.

Feeling even more like a fool, Sasuke kept quiet, because, really, what was there to say?

"I didn't know. I hurt her", the self-hatred in Naruto's voice made Sasuke feel even more inadequate.

"I love her", Naruto whispered.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a second and fought with himself to stay emotionless and cool. He gained his self-control back and asked "Why are you telling me that?"

Pause.

"I don't know", Naruto said quietly and stood up, turning to walk away.

Sasuke didn't really know what he was doing as he stood up as well, grabbed the blonde's arm, turned him around and… and kissed him.

It wasn't like one would imagine a real romantic kiss, but it was probably a normal _first_ kiss. No tongues, and not even all that much movement of lips. Just the locked lips of two confused boys.

Finally, Sasuke pulled back and stared at the huge blue eyes, looking even more lost. Sasuke cursed at himself, because he knew what he was going to do. Confused as he was as well, he knew what he generally wanted. And if that was the way to achieve it, he'd do it, tainted as he was.

He'd take advantage of Naruto's confusion.

Sasuke took Naruto's hand and slowly led the way up the small hill and through the city. Now, holding that hand, he didn't give a fuck about all the stares, the whispers… He didn't care.

They stopped in front of a simple door made of dark wood and Sasuke undid the wards. If Naruto was surprised that Sasuke hadn't led him to the Uchiha mansion, he didn't show it. Sasuke's flat was small, tidy but not cozy, just a place to sleep at night, eventually eat at, but not really live in. Not letting Naruto's hand, Sasuke led the way to his small bedroom. Naruto didn't stop, didn't hesitate – too shocked from kiss still, too confused or simply in a state of a stupor, Sasuke didn't know.

He stopped in front of the bed and took a look at the blonde. Reassured when his stare was met by the blue eyes, Sasuke gently laid the blonde down. He didn't ask for permission – he didn't want to spoil the moment and if the dobe didn't really want that, Sasuke was more than sure that the future Hokage could stop him...

***Censored part about Naruto and Sasuke making love. Full story - at AFF. More info - in my profile here.***

Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto, not giving a damn about the mess between them – he was tainted as it was already. It took him some time however to notice that the body beneath him was shaking with silent sobs.

Startled, Sasuke pulled back and pulled out from Naruto before asking hoarsely "Naruto…?"

"I love her…", the blonde whispered, not meeting his eyes.

Feeling the same harsh stab in his heart, Sasuke accepted the blow. He knew that. He expected it. He had known this would be the only night…

"…but I love you too…", Naruto added quietly, curled on his side and facing away.

Dumbfounded and confused, Sasuke didn't know how to respond to that and couldn't allow himself to hope…

Naruto stood up, gathered his clothes and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**A.N.** Again - Please review!


	4. Chapter 4 Questions of immaturity

**A.N.** So far, I know of only one person that really reads this (hello, Kinky XD) but anyways - sorry for the wait & please enjoy!

**A.N. 2** Also, please see **Talk to me** for any questions around Rikka and Kakashi's marriage to Iruka. Arigato!

Chapter 4 – Questions of (im)maturity

Hatake Kakashi was a happy man. In love and loved in return. A proud father of a daughter, who clung to his silver hair right now, legs dangling from his shoulders, and happily babbling about her day at the kindergarten_. "That's what happens when you let them breathe over your shoulder",_ Kakashi mused, inwardly grinning like an idiot, and in the same time listening carefully.

"And then that boy, Hiroshi…"

"As in Hyuga Hiroshi?"

"Yes, Kashi-daddy, stop interrupting now…"

"I forbid you to have anything to do with him!"

"What? Why?"

"Hyuga. Cold people. My child will not be looked down by some stone-hearted bastard!"

"Eer, Papa, I did not say we're going out or anything."

"Going out! You're 4!"

"Yes, and I do not…. Urgh! How does Daddy handle you?.!"

"_Competently_", Kakashi thought merrily, but for his daughter he chuckled and replied "It's a mystery."

Rikka giggled. "So, like I was saying… Hey, isn't that Naru-nii?"

Kakashi turned towards the near training yard where, indeed, his ex student was obviously tiring himself, on purpose, draining his chakra. Usually, knowing Naruto, Kakashi would just walk away, assured that the blonde menace was once again determined to perfect a taijutsu move (in a single day, ending up collapsing from exhaustion). But the Copy Nin could clearly see this was not the case now. Any jounin could see that. Because any jounin knew that _look_.

Lost. Desperate. Traumatized. Kakashi lifted his hitai-ate a little and took a look with the Sharingan - yes; the boy's chakra was dangerously low already. Naruto was not perfecting already perfect skills, but purposefully draining all strength… in order to get himself a few blessed hours of dreamless oblivion.

Had a mission gone wrong? That was the usual cause of such looks on high-ranked shinobi. Or… was it rather…

Kakashi sighed, pulled out a scroll and bit his thumb, making the familiar hand seals. Soon a small dog emerged in a puff of smoke and Pakkun drawled "Yeah, boss?"

"Take Rikka home."

"Huh? But, Papa, I can come talk to Naru-nii too!"

Kakashi smiled his trade mark crescent eye smile. "I'll have him come by for dinner, ne?", he said, ruffling his daughter's dark hair. The girl sighed, but complied. "Ok, Papa", she said, hugging Pakkun and disappearing with him.

Kakashi walked lazily towards the training yard, then simply sat under a tree and pulled out an Icha Icha book, without so much as a greeting. He pretended to be reading while in fact listening to the sound of punches and splintered wood.

And then the blonde finally exploded.

"This is sick!"

Kakashi opened his mouth to say something witty in return, but got interrupted once again.

"You can't start looking at your childhood friends _that_ way! It's just… wrong!"

Wait… friends, plural? Kakashi frowned.

"It's…I'm…", punch, "so low…", kick, "dirty…", series of punches, "unworthy… damn it!"

With that Naruto finally collapsed on the ground. To most observers it looked like he was just panting, and logically so after so many hours of intense training. To Kakashi it was apparent that these gasps barely covered the confused boy's sobs.

"No one… explained it to me… No one ever told me… showed me… how was I supposed to learn…?"

"To learn what, Naruto?", Kakashi asked, dropping all pose.

"How to love…"

Oh. Damn it. All the lights in Kakashi's brain lit, screaming alarms. This was a serious talk, serious talk, where was Iruka!.?.!

"Say something please…", Naruto begged.

"Well, a-re you… in love?", Kakashi knew he would have to have this talk with his own kids one day, but… not today and not with his ex-student-somehow-important-in-his-life-son-like-Iruka's-precious Naruto! He wasn't mentally prepared!

"I don't fucking know, Kakashi!", the blonde howled. "I don't know anything anymore! Can you love a childhood friend? Can you love a guy?"

"…Yes…"

"Can you love two people in the same time!.?"

Pause.

Finally, Naruto went on, quietly this time.

"Is it because I'm a monster? Is this because of the animal, which lives inside me? Don't only animals with no moral have sex with two different partners…?"

"…Do animals ask themselves all those questions?"

Naruto lifted his head, looking at his sensei. "Is it immaturity then? Am I unfit, not mentally grown enough to love?"

"That leads us to the same answer. What child would have such dilemmas?", Kakashi narrowed his eyes towards his ex pupil, in a thoughtful expression.

"Then don't just ease my guilt like a parent would their child's. Or are you saying it's a normal thing, what I just confessed?"

Kakashi sighed. "I'm not the one to judge, Naruto. I love and married a man. I don't quite follow public's laws."

Naruto smiled darkly, nodding and looking away.

"Does it feel right to you?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto's voice was hollow. "Somehow… but not quite. As if it can be, I feel it can be right, and the answer is somewhere near me, but I can't quite grasp it. The way things are now… no, it's not right", he looked back at Kakashi. "How do I make it right, sensei?"

Kakashi smiled sadly, although it was lost behind the mask. "I cannot tell you that", Kakashi stood up. "But, I know someone who's smarter than me…"

"Smarter than the Genius Hatake Kakashi?", Naruto snorted. Kakashi ignored him, continuing.

"…and cooks amazingly", his expression softened as he nodded towards the compound. "Come on, I told Rikka I'd bring you for dinner. Or isn't my husband's teriyaki beef not tempting enough?", he winked, making Naruto finally smile more like himself and follow him.

**A.N.** Well, I tried to start making it deeper an not PWP (XD) so I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know ^^


End file.
